Qianye
Male|age = 8 (Start) 20+ (Current)|hair_color = Black|eye_color = Red|bloodline = *Vampire Progenitor (Dark Gold) *Mammon Clan Vampire Bloodline (Purple)|boundary = 8th Level Fighter(Current) God Boundary(Raws)|blood_energy = Dark Gold Energy (Progenitor) Purple Energy (Mammon Clan) Black Blood Energy|origin_force_talent = Superior|blood_talent = Extremely pure close to original Vampire Ancestor|occupation = Hunter Mercenary Elite Soldier (formerly)|previous_affiliations = Yellow Springs Training Camp Red Scorpion Dark Flame Mercenary Corps|spouse = Ye Tong|family = Lin Xitang(Adoptive father) Ye Ji(Mother) Zhao Weihuang(Father) Zhao Jundu(Half-Brother) Zhao Ruoxi(Half-Sister) Zhao Yuying(Cousin)|master(s) = Black Wing King (Vampire Monarch)|disciple(s) = |sworn_brothers = Song Zining Wei Potian|planet = False Valley Star|continent = Evernight Continent|city = Junkyard|affiliations = Zhao Family|combat_prowess = 10th Level Champion (Current)}} Qianye (千夜) is the main protagonist of the web novel Monarch'' of Evernight ''. He was a vagrant dumpster diver who was being beaten to death before [[Lin Xitang|'Lin Xitang']] noticed him and decided to recommend him to the [[Yellow Springs Training Camp|'Yellow Springs Training Camp']]Volume 1 - Chapter 3: The Big Shots Decision His origin crystal was stolen from him and implanted into his half-sister when he was still a baby which makes cultivation harder and more painful for him.Volume 5 - Chapter 169: In The Past (2) Essence Cultivation Vampire Cultivation Talent Qianye's talent was possibly the highest rated talents in the empire when he was born. Qianye's talent was purposely removed by the Origin Stealing scar, which was from his heart down to his belly button. An Origin Crystal was extracted from his body, which would have allowed him to have the highest talent, along with the ability to fight Level 10 Champions from birth.Volume 5 - Chapter 169: In The Past (2) This scar was a nightmare for Qianye as he attempted to cultivate to Rank 2, which required Origin to bridge the gap across the scar. The Origin Crystal was transplanted into Zhao Ruoxi, who also is the Red Spider Lily's user. Qianye was a "bastard", while she was from the main wife, but this was probably a conspiracy by the Li family. Ironically, Zhao Ruoxi does not have a lot of talent, despite her given power.Volume 5 - Chapter 169: In The Past (2) Qianye's talent rose after he hit Rank 2 due to not having to suffer from the extreme agony of origin power going across in waves across a scar. It rose even further when he was turned into a Half-Vampire, where the side effects of the Scar and lost origin crystal were healed via the vampire physique.Volume 5 - Chapter 170: In The Past (3) Due to the right circumstances, Ye Tong's vampire bite enabled him to gain the Progenitor Vampire Bloodline in its infant form.Volume 2 - Chapter 18: Abnormal Changes He released the Bloodline when he fully sucked out the blood of a Arachne Viscount, where he used the Song Clan's Secret art for pure Dark Origin power to form a vortex. The Golden Blood Energy shot into the vortex'Volume 4 Chapter 17: Song Clan Ancient Scroll: Mystery' and consumed the power, becoming the purest progenitor bloodline due to no impurities.Volume 4 Chapter 19: A New Battle At this point, Qinaye's talent in both Origin and Blood Energy is at the all-time high. The natural Origin Crystal would have given Qianye a straight shot at entering God Level of power without bottlenecks. After he reached god boundary he formed another Origin Crystal. Bloodline He has the Progenitor Bloodline and his bloodline is called by other vampires as the ”Sacred Bloodline.” His blood talent is even more astonishing than his origin force talent. He has an extremely pure bloodline close to original Vampire Ancestor of 13 Ancient Vampire Clans. He also has a second bloodline, the Mammon Bloodline, which is kept in check by the Progenitor bloodline. Black Winged Monarch's Inheritance * Wings of InceptionVolume 4 Chapter 32: Wings of Inception - The wings are not a core array, but is integrated in the owner's bloodstream and is more like a soul gun, it can attach to any origin gun to enhance power, the extent depends on the user's own strength and there's no limit. As it matures may develop strong abilities, when the wings fully matures will be separated and change into an entity becoming a legendary gun. Drains blood energy quickly.Volume 4 - Chapter 75: Newborn Soul Gun * Eye of TruthVolume 4 - Chapter 73: Inheritance -''' ** '''1st Rune: Truth Vision - '''Can see throught origin power, may evolve into a ability to see the world's truth.Volume 4 - Chapter 75: Newborn Soul Gun' ** '''2nd Rune: Transcedent Vision - '''Can capture all the details in the eye, has a range of a kilometer, as Qianye's power grows the range grows too.'Volume45 - Chapter 75: Newborn Soul Gun' ** '''3rd Rune: Control - '''It's just like telekinesis, all in field of vision can be controled. However, the power is weak, but can disregard defense.'Volume 4 - Chapter 75: Newborn Soul Gun' * '''Spatial Flash - '''Is one of the Black-Winged Monarch’s most powerful abilities. Each Spatial Flash can travel hundreds of kilometers. It's a lost vampire ability left by Andruil, this movement ability can directly cross through the space.'Volume 4 - Chapter 74: Escape' '''Abilities' * Heavy Caliber - '''Heavy Caliber was a very common ability, and was applied specifically on origin firearms. When activated, he would be able to dish out a much more powerful shot than usual. The increase in power was around fifty percent. * '''Turtle Breath Technique - '''Could be used to conceal oneself in extreme conditions, and to fake one’s death in dangerous situations. Once it was used, one would lose any ability to move or protect oneself for the next half hour. * '''Unnamed Mind Incantation - '''Induces a state of hypnagogia. This was a state between wakefulness and deep slumber. It was a sleeping art used specifically by the special forces of the army. It was suited for resting at the battlefield or in a dangerous environment, enabling the user to regain wakefulness at a moment’s notice. * '''Accurate Shooting - '''This ability would allow to greatly increase the thinking speed during the instant it was shooting. It would be able to lock down his opponent’s vital spots more easily and fire a more powerful shot. * '''Elemental Shot - '''This ability can attach an attribute attack to the origin bullet. * '''Origin Leap? - '''It first appears when Qianye fight against William under the Iron Curtain. '''Vampire Abilities * Vampiric Body Type - '''Vampires’ bodies automatically revolved their blood energy to continuously fortify themselves, increasing their rate of recovery. In addition, after having fed on a large amount of blood, the body’s rate of recovery would once again increase. This was yet another advantage that belonged only to vampires.Volume 2 - Chapter 18: Abnormal Changes' * '''Dark Vision - '''Dark Vision was a power that many vampires were born with. The ability to see during the night was more effective than human night vision devices.'Volume 2 - Chapter 18: Abnormal Changes' * '''Bloodline Suppression' - due to a superior bloodline, Qianye is able to take bites from even Vampire Dukes and still be able to kill them because his bloodline acts as a toxic poison to lower bloodlines.Volume 2 - Chapter 18: Abnormal Changes * Concealed Bloodline - '''It hid his blood power and pushed the origin power sequence he refracted to the gray area between Daybreak and Evernight. Simply put, it was no longer possible to detect the ability user’s origin attribute through normal means after this ability was activated.Volume 3 - Chapter 23: Beautiful Bait' In Qianye’s case, the Combatant Formula was of the Daybreak attribute, so if he were to activate this ability and the Combatant Formula at the same time, he would be able to conceal the presence of his blood power completely. It would stay effective even if he was injured in combat. * '''Vitality Drain -' Qianye obtains this ability when becomed a vampire viscount, once the vitality drain starts, it will shoot hundreds of invisible blood threads, automatically attacking all surrounding creatures, and reclaiming the essence of vitality to make up for itself. Cultivation Arts * Combatant Formula -''' Its style matched its name in that it was extremely harsh and powerful. Its greatest aspect was the accelerated rate in which it could be cultivated. As long as the first node had been successfully ignited, the origin power inside one’s body would rush forth like a tidal wave, overlapping one wave after another like a continuous tide to crash against the origin node again and again. Some arts were more violent and forceful, attracting the inner and outer tides into repeatedly crashing into the barrier. The Combatant Formula was one such example. It was an art that would make the origin tides become wild and potent, and the force it created was comparable to first-class cultivation arts. However, it would also damage the body’s internal organs in the process of breaking the barrier. Nine tides make one round. * '''Nurturing Rain Art - '''This is a secret art of the Yin family that can accelerate the body’s recovery and heal moderate injuries. It can also be used for the regular cultivation of origin power. What the Nurturing Rain Art lacks in cultivation rate, it makes up with the ability to heal internal injuries during cultivation.Volume 3 Chapter 85: A Storm Approaches' * '''Song Clan Ancient Scroll/Chaos Ancient Scroll' ** Mystery - '''This was the first volume of the Song Clan Ancient Scroll’s darkness origin power cultivation art. This is the Song Clan's Secret art that purified Dark Origin power into a vortex. Also, since gaining an abundant supply of darkness origin power, the blood energies in Qianye’s body no longer devoured daybreak origin power.' ** '''Glory - '''Thisis the cultivation method of the Song Clan Ancient Scroll’s daybreak origin power cultivation art. Just like Mystery, it purify daybreak origin power. After start cultivating darkness origin power Qianye no longer lose daybreak origin power. Thus his cultivation speed, as a whole, wouldn’t be affected. Also, after Qianye start cultivating this chapter, he lost all weakness that a vampire has, such as, silver and mithril. * '''Book of Darkness: InceptionVolume 4 Chapter 69: Book of Darkness: Inception' ** First Chapter: Refining - '''It allows to derivate and quenching techniques, in the first time that Qianye used it, the basic sword techniques, that he had learned before, become the Solitary Extinguishing Slash, it has power enough to threat a Count when he's only Rank 9. ** '''Second Chapter: Engrave in Memory - '''Can save large ammounts of blood energy, moreover in the process it will be refined, has no need to use Mystery, can put directly into the Blood Core and change to Burning Golden Blood. * '''Book of Darkness: ProsperityVolume 8 - Chapter 251: Book of Darkness: Prosperity * Extreme Profound Combatant Formula '-' After 50 rounds combatant formula can reach its true might, extreme profound combatant formula simulates the world power, the more formidable the body, more power can be used. Can extract Void Origin Force from the void. Domain: 'Great Sea Whirlpool/Strength Of The Sea * '''Solitary Extinguishing Slash -' * 'Calm Eight Directions - '''Strengthened version of Solitary Extinguishing Slash, this technique consist of eight sword strikes each stronger than the other, but its true power is the fact that can extinguish the vitality. * '''Mountain Splitting Vigour -' This Origin Force Method greatly increases the power of attack, as the name implies, Mountain Splitting Vigour, is just like holding an axe to cleave a mountain, the greater the output, the stronger the might, the more formidable the user's body is, more powerful it can be.Volume 8 - Chapter 199: The Truth Hidden In The Details' Mountain Splitting Vigour is a method to operate Origin Force, taking one point as the beggining and layer upon layer overlay the Origin Force, just like a snowball, to form a strong power making the enemy unable to fend or evade. For cultivate it entirely can simultanious enable nine driving points.'Volume 8 - Chapter 200: Comprehending Mountain Splitting' * '''Meteor Inextinguishable Body -' Can transform the body, flesh and blood, into a nature similiar to a meteor falling from the sky, the intensity is almost like the hardest thing in the world, but Meteor Inextinguishable Body request an extreme formidable body and although it has a enormous might, when used will inevitably destroy the body, basically the body collapse lika a meteor.Volume 8 - Chapter 278: Such Heavy Reward Equipment Guns * Eagleshot - Level 4 Sniper Rifle * Twin Flowers - Level 5 Twin guns originally from Marquis Ross, taken from one of his descendants. The Twin Flowers can be merged into a double-barreled handgun to exert a firepower of a grade-six gun. That’s the true Twin Flowers. It’s an antique of the Monroe clan—it’s said to have once belonged to a certain duke and that there were certain secrets hidden within. } }}Category:Spoilers '''Swords * Radiant EdgeVolume 3 Chapter 84: One Night - Champion-level blade, which enables swift clean cuts. Additionally, since it is a vampire knife, he can suck out all of the Blood Energy and cultivation from the victim. * Scarlet Edge - 'It's from the same type as Radiant Edge, but almost a grade above. * '''Dongyue - '''It has half more length than an ordinary sword. It's close to the length of a two-handed greatsword. The sword front is only slightly wider. The blade is dark and without any gorgeous decoration. There are several origin lines on the sword back, simple and rough, with a kind of original beauty. However, it also means that the origin force array cannot have any complicated functions. It is impossible to confirm the sword material, if you want to say something special, perhaps it is on that surprisingly heavy weight. The sword is an unfinished work. * '''Blood Moon - ' It's a rank 8 vampire knife, with extraordinary sharp and firm nature, can store blood energy and when necessary can burn this essence and blood to enhance the might of a strike.Volume 8 - Chapter 269: Sparring' '''Acessories' * An Duya's Mysterious World - '''It's a necklace with a simple style and nail-size aquamarine gem, does not have any adornments. It can be activated with Qianye's bloodline, there is a hidden space inside, only has several cubic meters but it's stable, concrete, and can exist forever. '''Airship * Heroic Spirit Hall/Dragon Ship -''' Its an airship created by Extreme Point King with the remains of a Void Behemoth/Land Dragon, the ship is unfinished. '''Relationships '''Ye Tong - '''Vampire with Ancestral Bloodline. Bloodline similar to Qianye but a little weaker. He first met her when she was chased by several vampires and helped her fight them. After a great battle against a Titled Vampire she was taken away by NaNa and Marquis Julio because of her Ancestral Bloodline. Category:Templates Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Halfling Category:Vampire Category:Human Category:Evernight Continent Category:Junkyard